


Promises

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: У всего есть своя цена. Спасение Дерека, например, обошлось одной историей любви, которая никогда не получит свой хэппи-енд.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между 3-м и 4-м сезоном

Первые пару секунд, когда играет знакомая мелодия, Лидия еще надеется, что это просто выпала _та самая_ песня в плеере. Но нет, не с ее удачей. На дисплее высвечивается давно — казалось бы — забытый номер совсем незабытого человека. Номер, по которому Лидия полгода назад пообещала себе никогда не звонить. Пообещала бы и трубку не брать, да только звонков не было. До этого момента.  
Лидия пытается мыслить рационально, всё взвесить, не принимать поспешных решений, но эмоции, как и всегда, когда дело касается Коры, берут верх над здравым смыслом, поэтому Лидия отвечает на звонок.  
— Привет. Узнала? — Звонкий голос по ту сторону телефона вызывает совсем ненужные воспоминания.  
— Номер записан, — Лидия не забыла бы этот голос, даже если бы захотела. Очень жаль.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Кора говорит уверенно, но в голосе присутствуют едва уловимые нотки страха.   
Лидия безумно хочет отказать. Послать к черту. Выйти из игры до ее начала. Оставить Хейл саму решать проблемы. Точно так же, как та оставила ее.   
Она хотела бы, но…  
— Где и когда?   
Лидия уже очень давно разучилась отказывать Коре.

***

Всю дорогу до отеля на границе штата — все двести чертовых миль — Лидия думает о том, как докатилась до такой жизни. В какой момент размеренная жизнь королевы школы дала сбой?   
Хочется винить Питера: из-за него Скотт получил укус, и жизнь Лидии Мартин начала медленно катиться в Тартарары. Можно было бы винить Арджентов: их возвращение в город случайным образом привело Лидию к этому моменту. Но думать об Арджентах не хочется — смерть Эллисон оставила огромную дыру в сердце, и ковырять ее лишний раз не стоит: _слишком болит_. Лидия винила бы Джексона — его отъезд оставил внутри зияющую пустоту, которую хотелось заполнить чем и кем угодно, — но понимает: _каждое решение она принимала сама_. Если и стоит кого-то винить в том, что она по первому зову срывается за сотни миль к той, что ни во что ее не ставит, то только себя.   
Лидия достаточно взрослая, чтобы нести ответственность за свои поступки.   
Всю дорогу до места прибытия — все двести чертовых миль — Лидия думает о последнем вечере, проведенном с Хейл. Вечере, наполненном беззаботным смехом, историями из детства и теплыми объятиями.  
Лидии кажется, что она даже сейчас все еще различает в воздухе запахи корицы и дыма, которыми пахнут все Хейлы. Запахи, особо въевшиеся в память в тот вечер из-за костра и выпечки, которой они кормили друг друга. Ощущает фантомные прикосновения к коже и привкус немного горчащих алкоголем, но все равно сладких, поцелуев.   
О ночи в палатке и данных обещаниях, Лидия старается не думать и не вспоминать: _все еще болит_.   
Она давно перестала надеяться, что все пройдет и забудется. Нет, слишком сильно Хейл въелась под кожу. Слишком надежно отпечаталась на изнанке век.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что она больше никогда не услышит о Коре. И уж точно ее не увидит.   
Как бы ни так.

***

Кора почти не изменилась: все тот же вызывающий взгляд и повадки дикарки. Все тот же вкус поцелуев и святая уверенность, что она имеет на них право.  
— Я приехала сюда развлекаться или помогать тебе? — Лидия не планирует снова попадать в зависимость от той, которую забывала так долго, но так и не смогла забыть.  
— Одно другому совсем не мешает, — и снова целует. Жадно. Голодно. Словно путник, нашедший оазис в пустыне.   
Лидия знает, что завтра будет проклинать себя, но сейчас… Сейчас поцелуи Коры кружат ей голову, и все протесты исчезают под натиском губ. Она вдыхает давно забытый запах корицы — забытый ли? — и позволяет себе плыть по течению.  
Кора подхватывает ее под ягодицы и вжимает в стену. Кусает за шею, прокладывает дорожку поцелуев к груди, пока не добивается стона наслаждения.   
Последние принципы летят ко всем чертям, и Лидия включается в процесс с не меньшей страстью.

***

Коры нет рядом, когда Лидия просыпается. Она приподнимается на кровати и обводит взглядом помещение, пока не замечает девушку на балконе — Кора курит, закутавшись в плед. И всего на минуту Лидия видит ее маленькой, потерянной и сломленной, но наваждение исчезает, как только Хейл поворачивается. Она снова гордая волчица, которая никого ни во что не ставит. Ну, может быть, Дерек что-то для нее значит. Впрочем, это только предположение.  
— Прости, — шепчет Кора. Кажется, даже для себя весьма неожиданно.  
— За что именно ты извиняешься?   
Кора вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. Лидии не становится легче.  
— Ладно, забыли. Есть более важные дела. Зачем ты меня позвала? — она давно привыкла жить по принципу «в любой непонятной ситуации — говори о деле».  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла вытащить Дерека, — произносит Кора, и Лидия почти чувствует приближающиеся неприятности.

***

План готов спустя всего три часа споров и криков. Лидии все еще не нравится идея обмана друзей, требование пустить их по заведомо ложному следу, что вполне возможно может привести к смертельной опасности, но она не может не согласиться: так будет проще и быстрее. Последствия — дело второе. Банши внутри молчит, и это немного успокаивает: были бы живы, а с остальным справятся.  
Спустя два оргазма, Лидия смиряется достаточно, чтобы больше не спорить и не искать другие варианты. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы позволять и дальше собой манипулировать.  
Кора обнимает и целует в макушку, но Лидия выбирается из объятий и говорит:  
— Я помогу. Я сделаю все, чтобы вытащить Дерека. Но только с одним условием: ты больше никогда не появишься в моей жизни.  
Кора смотрит так, что Лидии становится почти физически больно. Если бы она не была уверена, что ее просто используют, то могла бы даже поверить, что у Коры есть к ней чувства. У Хейл в глазах такой водоворот эмоций, словно она, как минимум, теряет смысл жизни.  
— Ну, так? — Лидия не хочет думать обо всем этом. Нет, спасибо. Она достаточно натерпелась.  
Кора пристально смотрит, судорожно вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
Кора кивает, соглашаясь с ее требованием.  
Кора обещает исчезнуть из ее жизни.  
 _Навсегда._


End file.
